Powerless
by Kaylie-JoCurtis
Summary: Kiara Kent, Clark Kent's sister, finds herself in a sticky situation when she desperately wants the normal life of a teenage girl. She gives up her powers in order to achieve that goal, but the infamous Lex Luthor knows about this whole doing.
1. Chapter One

_**Authors Note: **Before I get in trouble for posting this twice, I just wanted to say that it's been a while since I was on my last account "KiaraKent" and I totally forgot my password and since I have all my fan fics on THIS account now, I just wanted them all to be together. So, forgive me? :)_

_Also, this story is about 4 or 5 years old, so if it's not up to par with my writing now, that is exactly the reason. I was 12 when I wrote this so bare with me. :P_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Clark, one of these days someone's gonna find out who we truly are, and honestly…I can't handle this anymore," I said frustrated.<p>

You see, Clark and I don't really fit in with the rest of the crowd. Everyone is so "normal" these days, and I don't think there's another person with the same abilities that we have. We have what the average person calls "super-powers." Strange as it may seem, it's as true as true can get.

"I know it's hard, but if you keep _acting_ normal like you are now, then no one's going to get on you're case," Clark responded, casually.

"I'm serious! Who else do you know who can shoot laser beams from their eyes, lift a car over their head, see through objects, run at the speed of light, or my favorite, stop bullets dead in their tracks? Who do you know that can do that," I questioned as we stopped by our lockers to pick up some books.

We are in the twelfth grade and attend school at Smallville High. Smallville is also the name of the town that we live in here in Kansas. And let me tell you, it's extremely small. Clark is only one year older than I am and much taller. I am exactly seventeen years, five months, and ninety one days old. I keep track. Unusual, I know.

There are only three of our friends who know about the secret. Yes, the _'real' _secret. But those friends are so close to us, and almost like family, that we really think that they're responsible enough to handle something like this and they promise to never ever, under any circumstance, tell anyone else. If you think that they took that secret well when we told them, think again.

The first person we ever told, Chloe Sullivan, ignored Clark for the longest time but had no trouble talking to me. It made me feel normal for a change. It took a while for me to convince Chloe that the secret we rested in her hands was, in fact, true. The reality of the secret finally began to sink into her after two weeks had gone by. After a while, she got used to the fact that we weren't normal. As a matter of fact, she acted like we were.

Pete Ross, well, he's a different story. Of course, after we told him the secret, he insisted that we prove it to him by giving him a little taste of what we had. He wanted us to demonstrate our abilities, which was pretty awkward. But since he was a guy, he thought that we were the coolest people ever to crash-land on earth.

Last, but not least, Lana Lang. I wasn't exactly there when Clark told her. All he said was that it didn't go so well. Eventually, over time, I learned that Lana hadn't spoke to Clark ever since, but I think that she's getting over it.

Lana Lang was Clark's girlfriend and my best friend. She's always so serious, that it's hard to tell her much. Chloe's the one I can always rely on when I have issues or personal problems. She is a reporter for our school's Torch. She does all the research on goings-on and investigates on recent events on people, and she is extremely dedicated to her work. Clark and I are also part of the Torch and so are Lana and Pete but they are always busy and they never have time to come.

Clark knows Pete from the school's football team, and he knows Lana from school and she works at the Talon. The Talon is a coffee café that Lex Luther owns. Lana is just one of his employees.

Lex, well, lets just say that he is the richest man in Smallville, owns a mansion, he's in charge of the Talon, and his father is his enemy. Also, he's one of Clark's good friends. Lionel Luther, Lex's father, in a way, I think, is trying to hurt and maybe even try to kill Lex. At least, that's what everyone thinks. I know he's planning something evil as we speak. Lionel acts so innocent all the time it's hard to believe that there is a dark side to him.

"That must be the new kid," I said as he dashed right passed me.

I guess he was trying out for track team or some kind of team, he sure can run fast! He had an awkward grin on his face like he, too, was keeping a deep dark secret. I asked Clark if he had noticed anything strange about that kid, but he had his eyes fixed on Lana who was in the middle of cheerleading practice.

"Only if she would talk to me again," he said, somberly.

"Don't worry, she will again," I patted him on the back for reassurance, "Oh, which reminds me, I have to do some research back at the Torch. See you when I get home," I kissed Clark on the cheek and went back into the building.

After cheerleading practice was over, I rounded the corner to stop by my locker. I stopped short and noticed that the new kid was hanging around Lana. They seemed to be deep in conversation. I took advantage of this situation and tiptoed around the corner just enough so I could still hear them sweet talking to each other. I used my ability to try and listen to what they were saying. I didn't hear much, but the words that really affected me the most was when he told Lana that she was in danger.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Lana, listen to me. Something terrible is going to happen to you! I can't explain to you how I know this, but it's true," he pleaded, but Lana just shook her head.

"I don't believe this!"

"Lana, please," he tried to say.

"Leave me alone," she stormed off.

At first, I thought that he was just plain crazy myself, but as I thought about it more, I thought to myself, he might be giving us a clue…maybe he really was one of us! I figured that I'd better talk to Chloe about this. I went there as quickly as possible – which, believe me, is pretty fast – up to the Torch where Chloe usually spends her afternoons doing researches and reports.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Chloe answered, as I entered, "Oh, hey Kiara, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know but I got to tell you something! Its really important," I took a seat in front of her work study desk.

"Ok, what can I do for ya?"

"All right…listen to this! I overheard Lana and the new kid having a very strange conversation. I didn't mean to listen in on them, it's just a bad habit I guess, but, check this out, the new kid was babbling on to Lana about something terrible happening to her. I mean, I don't know if it's true or not, but, I was hoping that we could do a little research on this 'new' kid."

"I remember someone mentioning his name - Jordan, I think," Chloe trailed off in thought.

"Any idea about what his last name could be," I asked, jotting down some notes.

A reporter asking another reporter questions, how interesting…..

"Yeah, something like Campbell," she replied as I typed the name into the computer and his student file came up.

I skimmed through the document but nothing out of the ordinary stood out.

"Nothing. Says here he's perfectly normal…involved in a lot of athletic activities –" she checked the date of birth and paused, "Oh wait…he was born two days before the meteor shower."

"Meteor freak?"

"To the max. To be honest with you –" she turned around but I was already gone.

I raced home making sure that nobody saw me. I jumped over fences, dog houses, even normal houses! It was a blast! It never gets old on my watch. I flew into the door. Don't worry, I'm all right. It happens often. I fell over and my mom answered the door.

"Kiara, are you ok," she asked showing concern, as she helped me up which I almost pulled her down, as well, too due to my "super-strength."

"Yeah. Hi, mom," I replied, dusting myself off, "Hey, did Clark come home yet?"

"Yes, he's in the barn. Do you want a snack or something," she asked as she placed my backpack on the kitchen chair.

I shook my head, "No thanks," I started to bolt out the door but my mom stopped me short.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Only the history project – that's not due until two weeks from now," I started, but my mom stopped me again.

"Well it's better if you start it now than to put it off for last minute."

"All right, I will," I said and raced off to the barn.

Honestly, I'm not a fan of doing homework – but then again, who is? I'm not as smart as I should be, but sometimes I take my powers for advantage. Like my ability to see through objects. Only once have I ever used this power to get the answers to the test. I couldn't help it! The folder with the answers in it was right there in front of me on the teacher's desk. But, of course, I got busted the next day by my parents for doing that. Now, I swear, I'll never cheat on another test again. I mean, yes I am still learning how to control my abilities, but it's just so tempting! It's like a little kid sitting in front of this enormous chocolate double – fudge brownie cake and not being able to eat it! Same thing with me.

"Clark," I stopped, short, right in front of him, papers flying everywhere due to the extreme inertia.

"Whoa! That still bothers me when you do that," he exclaimed with his hand to his chest.

"Right, sorry," I plopped down on the couch beside him, "Check this out," I said energetically enthusiastic, "Apparently, your friend Jordan, the new kid, has been having some vision problems."

"Oh? Does he need glasses," he joked smiling, vaguely amused.

"Very funny, comic wonder," I giggled.

After I got the whole story out to him, he looked at me like I was from a different planet…. Wait, that's true, I am. He looked at me like I was the one with the vision problems.

Oh, right, rewind for a second….

Clark and I almost have the same powers like super-strength, seeing through objects, catching bullets in mid-air, running faster than the speed of light, etc… the only thing that Clark had that I didn't have was the ability to get the girls. It's pretty creepy how the girls in our school drool over him when we walk through the hallway. Oh, and I have the ability to see into the future, like visions and premonitions. You see, I have the abilities from my mother, Lara's, side. Clark gets his from his father, Jor-el's, side.

The only problem was that I had already looked into Lana's future and it was dark, very dark. That's the reason why I kind of believed Jordan when he said that Lana was in danger. I didn't want to, trust me, I don't want my brother to go through anything that devastating. But I knew that I had to tell him…sooner or later. And I will hate myself when that time comes around.

I had always wanted to tell Clark about what I saw in Lana's future, I just never had the guts. I want to… I just have to wait until the time is right I guess. Wait! I guess now is a good time.

"Umm….Clark," I asked, trying to hide my nervousness, but failed. He could tell something was wrong just by looking at me.

"Hmm? What's up," he looked me straight in the eye.

I hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. Something inside of me told me that now wasn't such a great time after all, but I sighed and told him, "Clark, I looked into Lana's future… and, well, to be honest with you, it didn't look too bright," my heart leaped as his eyes were fixed right on mine.

"What? What did you see," he demanded as I stood up from the couch.

"Umm…. Well, I don't wanna break your heart or nothin' –" I started but he demanded for the answer, "Ok, ok. All I saw was fire in her future, and I think that's what Jordan saw too. I'm not completely sure. But I assume it is," I backed away a few feet, knowing what he'd do to me if I stood there.

"You mean like death," he asked, his eyes were as wide as clocks. I nodded.

He put his hand on his forehead as if he were thinking of ways to save her. I did the same thing for a while. I needed his help on this one. I can't do it alone…even if my life depended on it. But I always try my best and give up anything to save a friend. The thing is: Clark and I can never die. I wouldn't exactly call it 'immortal', but something like that.

"I mean I don't actually know if it was death or like burning her kitchen or house down. I don't even know when this whole thing is going to happen…but I have a feeling that it's soon," I bit my lip, knowing that I was making this whole thing much worse and way too hard for Clark to deal with, so I decided that it was best for me to stop talking.

"Now, are you sure that this is what you saw," he asked, almost sweating to death from thinking so hard. I nodded, not uttering a word.

I never knew what it was like to know that someone so close to you was in danger. I was just about to find out….

All of a sudden, we heard an explosion about a mile away from where we lived. The very sound that Clark was dreading to hear. But, yes, it was true. And we knew that Lana lived not too far from that area. We figured that we must check it out.

Clark and I were at the scene in no less than 15 seconds. Everything was ashes and on fire. We checked in the burning building for any survivors, well, I did. Clark went to go see if Lana was in there. I lifted my hand high above my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them, the fire was all out and it made it easier for us to examine the building. I used my ability to see through the locked doors of the, what used to be a, building and checked to see if there was any movement. As soon as the fire and smoke settled down, I then realized that this was, in fact, Lana's house. I was close to tears when I reached Lana's bedroom, or the remains of the room. I removed one of her pictures from her desk, hoping that she was still alive. Then I remembered my vision and Jordan's vision and it kept belittling my hopes for Lana's aliveness.

For a second, I felt a whiff of air and the picture flew out of my hands and onto the floor. I turned around quick to see what happened. I looked up and surprisingly saw Jordan dragging the lifeless body of Lana out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Clark!" I called, and instantly he came bolting in.

"What's the – Oh man!"

Jordan placed her on the remains of her bed and listened for a heart beat and checked for a pulse. Her heart was still beating but there was no trace of a pulse. She was bleeding from head to toe, badly. I told everyone to move out of the way and I placed my hands in an 'X' shaped way and blue light shot out from them. I moved them slowly across and up and down on her body. After like five minutes of procedures, she was as good as new. She was still unconscious though. Clark told me to take her to the hospital ASAP, before she wakes up. I nodded and I lifted her up, threw her over my shoulder and dashed out of there as fast as I could.

"How is she, Doc," I asked my eyes were all watery and I smelled like smoke.

"Well the good news is that she's alive," he said.

_Oh man, when there's good news there must be bad news._ I prepared myself for the worst of it.

"The bad news is her lifespan has been cut short. She inhaled too much smoke and she became intoxicated," the doctor adjusted his glasses and the clip board that he was holding.

I was speechless. As much as I tried I couldn't get a word out. My heart was in so much pain that I couldn't even keep my feet on the ground, but I managed, somehow.

"I'm very sorry," doctor Tremor said, as he patted me on the back and walked away.

I turned around, lost in my own thoughts, and headed to the room that they kept Lana in. I opened the door slightly, making sure the light didn't show too much on her face. She was still asleep when I slipped through the door. I stood by her bedside for a while. Just staring. I didn't want to make too much noise, or else she might wake up.

"Lana, I don't know if you can hear me or not," I choked back tears and tried not to cry, "I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm not gonna let you die. I would trade my life with you so you can live longer and stronger and get all my powers. I don't care. I just want you to live," I lifted both my hands up and placed them on top of Lana's, "Enjoy the rest of your life, Lana," this time a red light blared and filled up the entire room. Lana was now in my shoes. She still looked like herself and all….it was just the inside that was different.

Now that I was mortal, I didn't have half the strength that I'm used to having. I felt weak and powerless. I pulled up a seat and sat down. My muscles hurt too much for me to move them. Now I know what dying must feel like.

I saw Lana sit up in bed, "Kiara, what happened to me? I feel….different," she responded.

"I know," I said vaguely unstable. I stuttered as I spoke, "I traded my life with yours," I gave a cough, "You were dying, Lana. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Oh my gosh, Kiara, you didn't have to do that –" Lana shook her head.

"But I wanted to….you had your whole life ahead of you….all I ever did was save the world," I sounded retarded, yet I didn't know what I was saying, "You were always popular, attractive….all the traits that I didn't have. You were my idol, Lana, you always have been. I wanted you to keep all that stuff and I wanted you to have more. Now you have all my powers, and now you can save the world along with Clark by your side."

Lana smiled at that idea, yet sad at the fact that I was dying instead of her, "As much as I'd love that, I can't just take your life away like that," Lana brushed the hair out of her face.

"You must, it's ok. I offered you my life and you must take it, please," I said desperately, blood was starting to drip down the side of my lip.

"No ya know what? I'm going to get Clark here, and he's going to revive you and then –" she got out of bed and started for the door.

"Clark doesn't know how to control his healing power, I haven't taught him all I know yet. You're the one with the healing power now, but you don't know how to use it yet, but the thing is that I don't know how to fix someone internally…only externally. I'd teach you, but my strength's all gone," I was growing weaker and weaker by the minute.

"I've seen you with your super speed. Wait here, I'll get Clark," she bolted through the door.

Sure enough, after five minutes went by Clark and Lana both showed up.

"Lana's telling me that you guys switched places," he asked wondering why I was such a fool.

"Yes. I had to."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she is the woman you wanna spend the rest of your life with. I'm just your sister and I want you to be happy," I tried to convince him to let me die instead of Lana. I mean…he didn't want anyone dying.

Clark knelt down beside me and held my hand, "That was an extremely brave and courageous thing for you to do, and I respect that, but I cannot let you die."

"Well unless you have a power that I don't know about…then I don't think you have a choice," I said helplessly.

"Actually…now that you mention it, I have been working on it," Clark stood up, and was still holding my hands and closed his. I went cold, freezing, almost. A flash of silver light erupted and in an instant, I was feeling better. My power was given back to me and Lana's life was fully restored back to her own.

"Well it was fun to have your powers for five minutes," Lana told me, throwing her coat on.

"You know I would have let you keep them, if Clark wasn't so demanding," I laughed, but he took it personally, "Hey I was only joking," I punched him gently on the arm, and he started to laugh.

Everything was back to normal. It turns out that nobody else was in the house during the time of the explosion. Lana was home alone. The only thing that was still lingering on my mind…was that kid Jordan. How did he know where Lana was? How does he have the same powers that Clark and I have? I knew I'd find out sooner or later.

For the next few days, at school, Clark and I kept a close eye on Lana, just in case something does happen to her. I also saw her hanging out with Jordan again. I guess that Lana figured that he was telling the truth. But I am kind of surprised that Lana didn't come to see me right after school was over that day she was told. I guess that she believed that he was just another fraud like all the other meteor infected folks we had to deal with. Well I guess she took that into consideration. I mean, Jordan was right this time…she started to believe that he was telling the truth.

No offense to anyone though, but Lana has been through some pretty difficult stuff in her life. Her parents died in the meteor shower incident when Clark and I arrived here on earth. I still blame myself for that! I mean if I would've known that innocent people will die when we came to earth, I wouldn't have gone. We were both sent here to save the planet….why did Jor-el send us, knowing that we would kill people in the process? I guess I will never understand. But I had an idea…

"Clark, I think when we get home, I need to talk to Jor-el," I pulled him in the next room.

"Umm….why?"

"Because I wanna ask him something very important," I said as my eyes darted around making sure that no one could hear us. The place seemed empty to me.

"Well ok, but be careful. Don't take any advice from him, you remember last time right," Clark warned.

Oh yeah, last time. I forgot about that. The last time I entered the cave in which Jor-el's image appears; I asked him a rather unusual question. I asked why Clark and I were the only ones with abnormal super powers. I guess I bugged him at the wrong time, because he did something that scarred me for life. He zapped all my powers out of my body. Clark found me on the ground, half-dead. It took me a while to regain all of my powers. It took about a month until I got all of them back. I've never stepped foot in that cave ever since. And this time I changed my mind about going back in there.

"Ok, nevermind," we exited out of the room and took Lana back to our house, where we gave her hot chocolate and she took a shower to get all the smoke smelling ashes off of her.

Clark turned on the fire place by using his heat vision and the fire instantly appeared. We tried asking Lana about what caused the house to burn down but she didn't remember exactly what happened. I tried to read her mind a bit but she was telling the truth. She really didn't remember. Since Lana's aunt and uncle were out of town for a while we offered her to stay with us until they get back.

Early the next morning, at around 4 o clock, I wanted to get some training in for whatever I was in for the next day. As I was heading downstairs I noticed that Clark was also down there too.

"Clark? What are you doing up so early," I asked rubbing my eyes, "You usually sleep 'til like….noon."

"Yeah I know. But after what happened last week…I don't wanna take any more chances," he said tossing a coin in the air and shot it with his eye lasers.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Still worried about Lana," he lowered his head

"Hey, it's ok to be sad. I mean I'm worried about her too. I mean she's already been through enough tough times, she doesn't need anymore. I completely understand," I said as I started training myself.

I jumped as high as I possibly could, did 3 front flips, pretended to block a punch, then landed back to the ground, gently. I kept doing that until I was breathless, which took a while.

Clark was busy training his laser techniques and darting back and forth.

I suddenly shot out the question I have always wanted to ask him, "Clark? What would you think of me if I became mortal?"

He stopped in mid-dash and looked at me strange, again!

"Urgh…I dunno, Kiara. I mean I don't think that you are ready to change your ways of living yet," he paused as I was about to respond, then he cut me short again, "You do know that if you become mortal, that means that you wouldn't have your powers anymore, and you are doing that out of greed!"

I raised an eyebrow, oddly surprised, "Oh, that's what you think this is?...Greed? Well you're dead wrong! Did you ever think that maybe I am not cut out for this whole "saving the world" stuff like you are!"

"You_ are_ cut out for this stuff, but you just don't like the fact that you're different from everyone else. I know you enjoy saving the world….you just don't feel like you fit in," Clark shot back, angrily, "And you do know that giving your powers up means that you can't get them back!"

"You know what? You're hopeless. I'm gunna go talk to Jor-el. He knows what's best for me," I stomped out of there, then I wondered if everything Clark said was really true? What if I am doing this all out of greed? I just never stopped to think of it. I still wanted to speak with Jor-el about this. I don't care what he does to me, I just need a straight-to-the-point answer.

As I headed toward the cave the more I realized what I was in for. But I had to see what my father would say.

Clark hates it when I call Jor-el my father. Even though he is our Krypton father, Clark wants me to forget about our home planet and move on, but when I have a question concerning my powers, I can't just walk up to my mortal father and ask him what to do! Like he knows anything about our powers and how we use 'em anyways? Jor-el knows. He has the same powers as us, only greater. He can wipe out an entire country if he wanted to, but I knew he wouldn't. At least I think he wouldn't.

I squeezed through the crack in the cave to where the only connection with my father was. It was dark and I couldn't see where the key to get to the other world was. I used my night vision to see if there was anything shiny. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted it. It wasn't like most keys. It was like a hexagon shape and was about the size of a mini, non digital, clock. I slowly brought it over to the round table where the rest of the pieces of the key were. As I moved closer to the table, it felt as though the key had a mind of its own! It was pulling away from my grasp. I let go, unsure what was going to happen after that, and the key shot into the slot right where it was supposed to.

There was a blinding blue, red, and yellow light that burst out of the table. A second later, I knew I was on the planet Krypton in a crystal shrine. The whole dome was made of crystals and snow. I walked towards the center of the crystal room and noticed that all the crystals were the same except one, which was green and slightly shorter than all the rest which were long and clear. I tried to remember which crystal was the one Clark pulled out last time. There were just about seven crystals there all together. The last time Clark took me here was about two months ago. I don't really remember which crystal he removed. After all, this was my first time here alone.

I couldn't turn back now, I had to find out which crystal it was. I carefully closed my eyes and slowly removed the green crystal from the stand. It was the right one after all! The image of Jor-El appeared infront of me.

"What have you come to ask of me," came the holographic voice of my father.

"I want to know if it is possible for me to become mortal," I said as dirt and smoke rose up from the ground in a tornado-like form.

"But why?"

I paused for a minute, thinking that I was being greedy by doing this. The world needs me, and now I am letting everyone down. I felt like it really was time to move on. I wanted my own life. I want obstacles in my life. Having superpowers means that nothing can affect you in a harmful way. Life is all happy and carefree. I wanted to feel what being a human was like. And I thought that it was worth the risk, "I wanna be normal! I wanna fit in and live a life that everyone else has!"

"I shall grant you your wish. But just know that you are making a grave mistake. You powers will be stored in this crystal. You need to break it in order to receive your powers again," he said and, again, a bright light shot out from his hands causing me to shield my eyes as the light surrounded every inch of my body. I felt cold. There was a chill throughout my body. I was gradually becoming human. The light was so strong that it lifted me off my feet. I didn't know what was happening to me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Something was stopping me.

All of a sudden I felt someone push me over. I hit the ground hard and painfully. I looked up as the dirt and smoke settled down and the light disappeared. Clark was standing above me, arms crossed.

"Kiara, I never would have thought that you'd actually do something like that," he helped me up but I was a little weak because the crystal had all my powers in it now.

"You didn't believe me," I asked brushing myself off and placing the crystal back in its original place.

"I wasn't sure what to think. But I didn't think you'd actually do it, no, but I am glad I stopped you in time," Clark looked around as if we were being watched.

I smiled at him funny. I mean he really didn't see that I didn't have my powers?

This was only going to make the situation a whole lot worse. When Clark wasn't looking, a turned around and grabbed the crystal. I needed someone extra careful to have full possession of this clear, valuable object with extraordinary powers. I can't be the one to look after it. It'll be too dangerous.

Well, I know one thing, Clark was wrong about the "never getting my powers back" lecture. I felt better now that I can get my powers back at anytime.

While we were walking back out of the cave he noticed that I was walking awfully slowly.

"Kiara, learn to keep up," he commanded.

Or….maybe he will find out more sooner than I thought. I started to feel bad. I should have told him but now…..he needs to find out the hard way.

As we entered the house to wake Lana up, because school would be starting, and to grab our backpacks, I realized that I was growing weaker and weaker again. Now I did feel like a retard! I mean after I saved Lana's life and almost took my own, I should want to save more lives. What was I? High? I pondered at the thought and came up with the fact that I didn't know what I was doing.

Clark went upstairs to wake Lana. Meanwhile, I sat down on the stairs and flipped the crystal around in my hands for a while. I wondered who I was going to give this to. The thing is, I have to be near the crystal at all times, and if I'm not, I could may as well die. I thought about giving it to Chloe to hold on for a little while, but then I know that she's not too good in the remembering department. Then I decided that I'd give it to Pete Ross and…oh wait. He's too athletic. He'll probably put it in his personal fitness gym bag and forget to take it out. Then there was Lana. She was always perfect in everything she does. She has a brilliant mind and an excellent memory! She's perfect! But how to explain the story behind the crystal….hmm.

"All right, we're all ready," I heard Clark's voice coming from upstairs.

"Lana, I have to talk to you." My voice quivered a little.

Lana could tell that I was a bit troubled by something, "What? What is it?" I showed her the crystal without first explaining anything, "What's this?"

"It's a crystal. But not just a crystal. It contains all my powers in it. Be very careful with it."

"Wait! You want _me_ to take it," she asked a bit taken back.

I nodded.

"But what did you do? I thought that you had all your powers."

"I gave them up." I lowered my head in shame.

Lana covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my God! You didn't, did you?"

Again I nodded in sorrow, "But don't tell Clark anything about this. He wouldn't be too happy with me if he found out."

Lana agreed to keep it a secret between us, and _only_ us. Clark must never find out. I knew he would sooner or later. Better later than sooner, I suppose.

"Alright lets g – what's that," Clark asked, noticing the crystal as Lana quickly slipped it in her bag.

"Nothing," I said, rather quickly. Clark glanced at me kind of – awkwardly for a while.

"Okay, then." He straightened his backpack on his shoulder and we were off.

Since Lana was with us, we decided to take a car instead of run fast. Which I couldn't do anyways. It was my turn to drive. I finally received my license about five months ago. For my seventeenth birthday, I received my first car, the '67 Chevy Impala. I have always dreamed of having a car like that ever since I was little. When my favorite show in the world came out, that was when I spotted my dream car. It's a black Chevy Impala that has _the_ coziest seats in the world. I wash it everyday and it sparkles in the sun when I take it for a ride. It was one of those 'old-fashion' cars. Impala's aren't that widespread around Kansas. I ripped up the engine and headed south, towards the school. I'm usually so perky behind the wheel, but today was different. I was more…depressed, and Clark, being in the passenger's seat and all, was the first to notice that something was up.

"Hey, is there something that you're not telling me," he said in a voice that made every bone in my body freeze.

"No, why?" I tried to sound cool, and gave a weak smile.

"You seem….kinda different."

"I do? I didn't notice," I lied.

I suddenly felt sleepy and drowsy. I found it hard to keep myself awake. I accidentally swerved into the other lane and we almost got hit by the car hurtling toward us.

"What the hell, _Kiara_," cried Clark, as I suddenly awoke abruptly and swerved into my lane, "Pull over."

I waited until a saw a nice grassy area to pull over on because I don't want anything to scratch up my car, "What?"

"_What?_ You know what! You almost got us killed!" He now showed great concern, "You're not going to school today and I'm driving. I'm not going to school either cuz you're really not yourself today and I'm gunna find out why!" We switched places. We still had to drive to school anyway and drop Lana off.

"Have a great day." Clark kissed Lana goodbye as she got out of the car.

I waved bye and gave her the 'safe' sign.

She nodded and walked on.

"Now will you tell me what's going on," Clark asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing, really. I'm fine," I said, staring at the dashboard.

"No you're not," he paused for a moment, "I know you're not. You almost got us in a car accident and someone could have lost a life," I knew he was referring to Lana.

I didn't say anything. I could see that he didn't want me to. I didn't know what to say, anyway. I closed my eyes for a while and eventually, I fell asleep.

I found myself back in the barn, on the sofa we have upstairs. I sat up and looked around. No one was there. I crept downstairs and into the house. I tried calling out Clark's name a few times, but he never responded. Then I tried calling for mom. No answer either. I started to get a bit freaked out. I picked up the phone to call my mom. There was static on the other line. Panicking, I dropped the phone and ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me. Where is Clark? How did I get here in the first place? I asked myself while I heard a knocking on the front door. I didn't move a muscle, too scared to do anything. Then I thought that it could be Lana or Chloe. I moved closer to my bedroom door. Trembling, I reached for the knob, turned it, and opened it. The knocking grew louder and louder as I moved closer.

"Who is it?" I shook as I spoke.

There was no answer from the other side of the door, just continuous knocking.

I slowly and cautiously got down on my hands and knees and crawled behind the couch. I didn't dare make a sound.

Suddenly, the knocking stopped. My heart continued to race. All was silent. I peered over the couch, just a tad, and waited. I wanted to race back upstairs. I feel safer in my room. But I knew it wasn't over yet.

I heard running footsteps coming from the front porch and the next thing I knew, I heard a deafning blast and the door's on the floor. I turned back around, scared out of my mind.

I heard the sound of a gun being loaded, and then a knife being scraped.

Man, I wish Clark was here right about now! But he wasn't, and I had to deal with what ever was going on.

As the footsteps were getting closer to me, I held my breath. Not making a single sound. I moved back a few inches. Bad idea. I moved back too far and accidentally bumped into the coffee table. The glass snow globe that dad gave to us before he died fell and smashed all over the floor. I let out a gasp and covered my mouth.

"I thought I heard you, Kiara," I voice behind me made me jump.

I turned my head abruptly, only to find myself face to face with the one and only, Lex Luthor.

"What do you want," I asked, a little unsteady.

"I just want to run some tests on you," he said with his gun out in front of him.

He glanced at it for a split second then back at me.

My heart started to pound once again, and this time, it was suffocating me. I couldn't breathe. I tried calling for Clark, hoping that he'd come. But it was no use.

I had no other alternative. I got back up on my feet and just stood there, frozen, glaring at Lex.

He cautiously walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "I know all about the crystal."

I trembled. I didn't even know he new about the powers that Clark and I possess, let alone the crystal that obtains all my powers. But, then again, the only person who I told about the crystal was Lana, and she has it. She couldn't have told anyone about that. She was sworn to secrecy! She couldn't have betrayed me like this.

"What crystal," I lied.

"You can deny it all you want, Kiara, but I finally know the truth." He laughed slightly.

"Who told you about the crystal?"

"Oh, I have my sources," he said, rather calmly.

"Look, Lex. I don't know what game you're trying to play and I don't know how you found out about the crystal, but I want you staying out of our lives, got it?"

Suddenly, there was a bunch of loud knocking on the window. I turned to see who it was.

"Kiara….Kiara….Kiar…." the voice faded away….

"Kiara!" Someone shook me awake.

I awoke abruptly with a splitting headache. I looked all around me. I was still in my car.

"Did you see the same thing," Clark asked, while concentrating on the road.

I nodded, "Lex knows about the crystal!"

"I know. I just got off the phone with Lana," he paused and glanced at me, "She told me all about the crystal and what you did. She felt too guilty not telling me. I think she had the right idea."

I looked down, realizing that my own stupidity has gone to the max.

"I mean, how could you not tell me? You know I would-"

"I know you would have killed me and much, much more," I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"You _know_ I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't!"

"Well, it just seems like you always yell and scream at me and say that I am the most selfish person that you've ever met!" My eyes filled up with tears, "Look, it doesn't matter right now. Lex is about to find out about the crystal. We have to do something!"

"I know." He paused for a long moment, "But I think we have time for one quick stop." He smiled at me and forgot everything.

His smile makes me feel all warm inside, because I know that someone truly cares for me. And that's family love, right there.

We drove into town, and I knew just where we were going. The Talon. Clark usually stops by the Talon every Wednesday after school. One word: Lana. Lana works there whenever she can after school. The Talon is a coffee shop right in the heart of town. I gotta say, the coffee sure is delicious! Clark doesn't usually bring me along when he's just here to visit Lana. He'd always tell me that he wants to spend some "quality time" with Lana, because apparently, he can't do that in school. You see, I don't understand what all that means because I've never had a boyfriend. And I'm seventeen! Anyway, Clark wanted to stop here because he knew that I was feeling a little, under the weather, let's say. Coffee always wakes me right up.

But what I couldn't figure out was, why was I still having visions if I don't have any of my powers anymore?

"Kiara, ya coming or not," Clark smiled, as he got out of the car.

I nodded and went with him.

"Two coffees, please," Clark told the waitress.

"Alright," she jotted it down, "And will that be regular or decaf?"

"Uh, regular, please."

"Okay, two regular coffees coming right up," she said in a friendly manner and smiled, "Would you like anything else with that?"

Clark looked at me, "No, that will be all, thank you," I said and smiled back.

She nodded and went to put the order in.

"So, are you feeling a little better," Clark asked me as I hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah, a little bit, thanks."

About five minutes later, our coffees came. But that wasn't the only thing that came. As Clark reached into his pocked to get out his wallet to pay the bill,…

"Clark," a voice behind him called. It was Lex, "Here you go, sweetheart," he handed fourteen dollars to the waitress.

She smiles and walked away.

"What do you want," I asked, a little uneasy.

"Wow, that's a nice way to treat someone who just paid for your drinks," he said in a calm but snappy manner.

"Kiara, why don't you go wait outside and I'll come out once Lex and I have a 'talk'," Clark gestured for me to leave.

"Yes, excuse us," Lex added.

I rolled my eyes as I left the table. As I stormed out of the cafe, Lionel Luthor walked over to me and asked if everything was ok. I had no choice but to nod as if everything was just fine. I left him still staring at me, as I walked out the door.

"So what's there to talk about," Clark asked once he made sure I left.

"It's reguarding your sister," Lex paused for a minute.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Clark, I don't know if you've realized this or not, but, Kiara seems a bit different than most people," Lex took a moment to examine Clark's expression.

"W-What do you mean," He acted as if he was clueless.

"I've been watching her for a while now, and I just keep getting more and more suspiscious about her."

"Look, Lex. I don't know what you're planning this time, but, I really want you to stay away from her! You've got no right to go stalking her like that," Clark started to rise out of his seat.

"Mr. Kent! What a pleasant surprise," Lionel made his way over to him, "Don't tell me - you're skipping school!"

"No, actually, my sister isn't feeling that great today, so I decided to take care of her for a while," Clark was getting annoyed.

Lionel patted him on the back, "Ha ha, isn't that sweet! By the way, she's waiting outside for you."

"Yeah. I told her to."

Lionel shrugged, then went over to have a word with Lex.

I paced the entrance way for a bit. Then stopped, wondering if Clark was going to be out soon. I realized that on these streets, I had to be more careful now that I was powerless.

A woman stopped right infront of me, "Can I help you?" I asked because I had no idea what else to say, otherwise.

"Yes, can you tell me where I might find..." that was all I was able to hear before everything started to fade away.


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up abruptly. Not knowing where I was what soever. I found myself a bit tied up at the moment.

"What the- where am I?" I pulled at the ropes which had me tied to a chair, "Hello?" I tried shouting a few times. Nothing.

Crap, what could be worse? I've got no powers, Clark probably doesn't know where the hell I am right now. I looked around to see if there was any sharp objects I could possible use to undo the ties. Dammit! There wasn't. I waited a while for someone to come by. Then I finally realized that I was most likely in somebody's basement or something. I tried using my nails to cut through the ropes but all I wound up doing was break my nails.

"_Hello_?" I tried to call again. No answer again, "Somebody, _answer me_!" my voice echoed throughout the dark empty space. Then, a light came on. I had to squint my eyes to see the figure that stood before me.

"Shut up, you silly girl and open up your mouth!" she said, rather harshly.

"Who the _hell_ are you and what do you want?" I yelled back, as she grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, "What-" I choked, "What are you doing to me?" She didn't answer. I didn't let her pour the green liquid into my mouth.

"Stop your writhing and drink the damn solution!" she snapped at me again.

"Not unless you tell me what the hell it is. Even then, I still won't drink it!"

Angrily, she thrusted my head all the way back and force-fed me the solution. I closed my mouth as far as I could but she was still able to get part of it down.

"_Gah_! What are you doing to me?" I choked as the liquid was slowly dripping down my throat.

She gently stroked my face with her long pointed nails, "Shhh...it'll all be over before you know it." She vigerously threw a cloth over my mouth and tied it around my head, "This oughta keep you shut for a while." Then she left.

What the hell does she want with me? I gasped, Clark! He doesn't know where I am! This is _not_ good! I bit down, furiously on the cloth, hoping I could somehow get it out. All of a sudden my arms began to move out of control, then my legs. I started to grow fangs and didn't know what to do! I started foaming at the mouth. I couldn't hold on for much longer. The pain was overwhelming. _What have I become? What is this, beast?_ I looked up and saw the woman standing infront of me, like she did before.

"Why..." I tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. I sounded demonic everytime I spoke. I couldn't even control my own body anymore.

"Now," I saw Lex reveal himself in the light, or so I thought, "Kill Clark!"

I shook my head, but I felt my body get up and move on its own. I guess on the outside I looked like my normal self but on the inside, I was dying. But he's my brother! I can't kill my brother. I don't care how hard you pressure me into doing this, I won't do it! Somehow the signals weren't getting to my brain. This _thing_ inside of me was now controlling everything I did. _Help_! I tried to fight it, but everytime I did, it just kept getting stronger.

"Kiara, I've been looking all over for you!" Clark ran over to me.

My eyes flickered red for a second, then when back to normal, "Hello Cal-El." an evil voice came from within me.

"Are you-?" Clark tried to say, but my real voice caught his attention.

I managed to get a word or two of my own in there, "Clark! Get away from me!" a hint of desparation was detected in my voice.

"Kiara, is everything ok?" He looked at me kind of funny.

As the thing inside me stepped closer to Clark, I managed to step back. _No! I can't do this! He's my own brother! You can't make me do this!_ I said to myself over and over again. I removed the knife they gave me in my right pocket. The blade glistened in the daylight.

"What are you doing? Kiara? This isn't you!" he put his hands up, as if to tell me to stop.

"Don't be so sure of yourself now," a tear ran down my face as I gripped the knife tight in my hands. I then felt my left hand reach down into my left pocket and pulled out a green stone crystal.

Clark felt weak then fell to his knees, "No..._ergh_...stop this!" He was getting paler and paler by the second. I placed the stone right beside him and left.

Just like that, I was back to my normal self. The voice in my head told me that if I went back over to Clark, then I would be taken over once more. _Dammit!_ Thank God I had a plan B. I ran to school, which, thank goodness, was still in session, last period. The bell was about to ring as a raced as fast as I could down the hallway where Lana's classroom was. I burst in, "Lana!" I panted.

The teacher stopped her lesson abruptly, "May I help you, Ms. Kent?"

"I just need to see Lana real quick, please," I said casually.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm afraid she's taking a test."

"Oh, please! It'll only be real quick, I promise!"

The teacher looked at me long and hard and thought about it, "Ms. Lang," she glanced at Lana, "Two minutes, thats it!" then she went back to teaching.

Lana came outside the door with me and I closed it silently, "What is it?" she asked, she could already tell something was wrong.

"I'm gonna need you way more than just for two minutes." and instantly she knew what I had done.

She looked to see if the teacher wasn't looking and we both ran off together.

"Ok, where is he?" Lana asked as I showed her the way.

"Right there. Lana," I stopped her dead in her tracks, "I can't go over there with you." "Why not?" she inquired.

"Well. I'll explain later, but he needs your help!"

"What do I do?" She panicked.

"Just remove the stone," I shouted back to her.

Lana gripped the rock tight in her hands and threw it as far as she could. Clark instantly woke up, "Clark!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"What happend?" he looked around for me.

"I don't know, Clark. But something is wrong with Kiara. She almost killed you. She's not herself."

"I know. Where'd she go?" Clark got up and dusted himself off.

"Right...there?" She pointed to where I was standing a minute ago. She looked around, freightened.

"Lana, I need you to stay right here until I find her, ok?" Clark cammanded.

Lana nodded as Clark took off.

Little did Clark know, that I was still there. Only that the potion the woman gave me contained special powers. I tried calling out Clark's name. No one heared me. I tried again. Still no response. I knew sooner or later that thing will take complete control of my body, and next time, he wouldn't let go. As I still had the knife in my pocket, I removed it a second time, and again it glistened as I turned it over, I had this thought that drenched my head. I actually thought about killing myself. I knew it was the only way to stop me from killing or hurting my brother. I then heared Lana call out my name, and broke my train of thought.

"Kiara!" Lana called out.

_What are you doing? Didn't you hear what Clark told you?_ I quickly ran away from that place, knowing what would have happened to me if I stayed there. I suddenly remembered that I didn't get what I came for. Initially, I wanted Lana, just to get back the crystal which contained my powers. Dammit! Why was I this stupid? It was no use going back now. I headed back home to the barn. That's always where Clark would find me if something was wrong.

I stared out the window, wondering if I would ever get this thing out of me. Then pain decided to drench my body. I knew Clark was near.

"Kiara, back there," he pointed behind him, "What were you doing?"

"Something I shoulda done long ago," I said in a deep voice, I tried to hold back, but the thing was overpowering me. Considering I _had_ no powers. A tear swept across my face once again, as I got the knife out a third time. But this time, I managed to point it at myself.

"Kiara? What are you doing?" He reached over to grab the knife out of my hands. I snatched it away from him, "Give it here. What are you thinking!"

"It's the only way to get this thing out of me!" I yelled, "I'd rather die than kill you or anyone else that I'm forced to. This demon thing gave me two options. To either kill you or kill myself." I looked down, "And I already made my decision."

"Kiara, no! Dont," He tried to calm me down, but my decision comsumed all possible thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Clark," I moved the knife a little closer my way, "I must do this."

"You're attempting suicide! The Kiara I know would never even dream about doing that," I could tell that Clark was tearing up as well as I.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "I guess you don't know me that well then."

As I was about to plunge the knife into me, it seemed as though time around me stopped dead in it's tracks. The background of the loft seemed to be consumed by this blinding light. I saw outlines of figures standing around me. I had to squint in order to make out the faces that appeared in the figures. One by one they all became clearer. Clark, Lana, Lois, Chloe, Pete, my mom, even my dad, Jor-El, and Lara were standing before me, smiling. The knife shook in my hand as everyone I ever cared about surrounded me. Tears blinded me as I tried so hard to smile.

My mom walked over to me and stroked my face, "Stay here, sweety, with us," her voice was soothing, "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I don't know what to do anymore." I struggled to hold back my tears.

"Just put the knife down." Clark stepped forward.

"This is all a dream. This can't all be happening!" I clutched the knife tighter in my hands.

"You're gonna kill yourself, my daughter." Came Jor-El's voice, as he placed his hand upon my shoulder.

"Or I'll wake up." I shot back as if I knew what I was doing.

"Kiara, please," Chloe came forth, "Think of your friends. Think of us."

I closed my eyes and my legs felt like jell-o. I felt a tear stroll down my face. I took one more glance at everyone around me before saying, "I'm sorry." And plunged the knife right through my stomach.


	3. Chapter Three

"Kiara," I heared a faint voice in the distance.

_Was I really dead?_ I tried moving my limbs, I was too stiff to even breathe. I felt as though I was drifting on an endless sea of regrets and memories. It felt calming and soothing that, no matter where I was, I didn't want to wake up. I let the, what felt like, waves carry me outward. I didn't have a care in the world. I didn't even care where I was, how I got there, anything. I just let a calming and collected feeling wash over me like a sea shore. I guess this is what heaven must feel like. But sadly, that was about to end.

"Kiara!" I heared the voice getting closer to me now.

"Whaaaat?" I sounded annoyed, because I didn't want to be bothered whilst in this state.

"Is she awake?" I heard the faint sound of Lex's voice just above me.

I opened my eyes slowly, just enough so that the sunlight didn't get too much in my eyes. I was lying right infront of the Talon, once again. I must have passed out.

"Kiara? Are you all right?" Clark helped me up.

My head seared with pain, "_Agh!_ Yeah. I think so," I said clutching my head.

"Someone injected this into you're arm." he picked up a shot-looking object.

"What was in it?" I asked dizzily, adjusting my vision.

"If I don't know better, I'd say it was Morphine." Lex took the injection from Clark.

"A pain reliever? I don't get it," I thought about it long and hard, "Well, that could explain why I felt calm towards the end as I was waking up, but other than that, I felt pain."

Clark stared at me just enough to come up with this solution, "We need to find out who did this."

"Yeah. Thank you Captian Obvious!" I responded quite bitchy.

He gave me this look that chilled the inside of my he continued what he was saying, "Do you remember anything?"

"Um, it was a woman. I know that," I thought about this for a brief moment, "I think she was going to ask me for directions, but that's all I remember after that."

"Do you remember what she looked like? Any facial features? Anything at all?" Lex inquired.

"Yeah. She had red hair," I indicated the length, which was slightly passed her shoulders, "And she wore an old fashion sweater. I think it was blue."

Lex turned to Clark and pulled him aside, "I'll go back to the lab and see what I can dig up about this mystery person."

"Make sure you tell me exactly what you find," Clark gave Lex a serious look.

"Yeah. I will. Just keep her safe for now." He turned to me with his ice blue eyes that make me quiver everytime he looks at me. He got into his limo, and was off.

Right after that, Clark took me home. On the car ride back, I began to feel cold again. As if that thing was about to possess me again. _I knew it was a dream though, right? I mean, It can't be true._ It was all a dream.

"Kiara? Are you sure you're all right?" Clark asked me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and glanced at his hand on my shoulder, "What? ...Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Ya possitive?" Clark smiled, knowing I hate it when people don't believe me the first time I answer a simple question.

But I let that go, "Yeah." I nodded as I fell asleep going down the rural highway of Kansas.

"Kiara?" Mom was waiting impatiently by the kitchen table, "Honey, I've been worried sick!" she wrapped her arms around me and sqeezed me so tight that I had barely enough space to breathe. _No joke!_

"Mom!" I tried to speak, "That hurts!"

"Oh," she backed away a couple inches, "I'm sorry." she walked in the kitchen to make me some hot chocolate, "Clark told me everything that happend. You were stuck with _Morphine?_"

"Yeah. But it's not like I'm gonna get addicted to it now!"

Mom just gave me a blank look.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon mom! It takes more than that to get me hooked onto something. You know that!"

"I know but I was just so scared! After Clark told me that you gave your powers up, I really had a thought in my mind that I was going to lose you," she responded with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

I let out a quiet laugh, "Well, you of all people should know that you won't be getting rid of me that easy!"

She smiled at me and reached out for my hand and grasped it, "Don't scare me like that again." she went back and handed me my hot chocolate, "Here. Now be careful, cuz it's hot." "Ok." I took a sip and walked away.

"And don't stay up too late," She called after me.

"I know!" I shouted back, "And thanks for the coca!" I closed the door to my room to go straight to my computer. I took off my coat and headed over to my desk.

"Hello, Kiara." Came a voice that sounded quite familiar.

I spun around and dropped the coca, "Shit!" I whispered under my breath as the hot beverage spilled on me.

"Oh, my, my." Someone dropped down from the ceiling, handing me a towel.

"Thank you," I took it from him and looked up to see who it was, "Jordan? What are you doing here?" "Well, after what happened I needed to make sure you're all right," He looked deeply into my eyes.

I blushed as I continued to wipe myself off.

"Are you? All right?" He came again.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll survive," I laughed then asked, "Hey, by the way. How did you get in here?" Jordan looked at me strange, "Well. I'm not exactly a normal human being. You know what I'm capable of."

"Right, right," I nodded as I bit my lip.

"But that's not the only reason I came tonight," he raised my chin up so we were looking eye-to-eye with each other, "I was wondering if you and I," he paused as he started to laugh a little which also made me laugh as well.

"What," I knew what he was going to ask anyway, but I wanted to play dumb with him.

He continued to smile as he spoke, "I was wondering if you and I could grab a cup of coffee sometime together?"

I laughed. I heared footsteps heading towards my room, but I ignored it, "I uhh ..."

"Kiara, have you seen my-" Clark came in at that very second.

"Hi Clark," I acted casual.

"Umm ...Jordan, what are you doing here? I didn't hear the door bell ring?"

"Oh well I came in-" Jordan started to say but then I cut him off.

"He did come in through the door! I guess you didn't hear it."

"Kiara, I would have heard it if he did come through there," he walked over to me.

"Clark! Can you just give us five minutes? _Please!_" I snapped. _Yeah he can get too overprotective at times. It's so annoying when he does!_

"Kiara, you know-" Clark tried to tell me.

"I know that, what? That I shouldn't even be talking to him cuz he's meteor infested?" I had no clue what I was saying. I calmed down a bit, "Now could you please give us five minutes alone?"

Clark glared at me for the longest time, "Fine." then he shut the door.

"I'm not meteor infested, Kiara," Jordan brushed my hair out of my face, "This is the real me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I played along.

"It's fine. So what about that coffee grabbing." he smiled again.

_Urgh!_ I couldn't resist that smile. I had to say yes, "Is Jordan Campbell asking me out on a date?"

He laughed as he blushed like crazy, "Sure! If you put it that way."

"Then I'd love to." I said romantically.

"Great! Pick you up at seven tomorrow?" He said, gleefully.

"Sounds good!" I replied.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "See ya then." He smiled then disappeared out my window.

I stood there for at least five minutes, not thinking about anything. I placed my hand upon my cheek where he kissed me. I blushed and smiled. He was kind of cute, I thought while stepping out of my romance trance.

"You know you shouldn't be dating someone whom you've barely met," Clark entered as a whirled around, "Especially someone who has abilities like us. Or like you used to have."

"I'll get them back." I snapped back.

Clark closed the door behind him, "Kiara, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but I don't like it."

_What's gotten into me, hmm... now I was really starting to wonder if it was all a dream or not_. I stared blankly at Clark for a moment.

"Well, what's your excuse this time?" he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"N-nothing," I responded nervously, "Really, I'm just fine."

Clark looked down for a second then said, "Kiara, ya know you could tell me anything," he paused, "Which seems like you haven't been doing lately." "Clark, I'm fine! Must I always repeat myself?" I choked back some tears, "I just don't understand why people don't seem to trust or believe me anymore!"

At that very second, the doorbell rang. Clark and I both stared at eachother then I got up, "I'll get it."

Clark pushed me back down, "You stay here. I'll get it." I angrily got up and followed him, silently. He went down stairs and answered the door. It was Lex. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying clearly. I'm guessing that Lex found out who injected me with Morphine. _Man, I need my abilities back!_ I managed to make out a couple of mumbles here and there, but nothing important. I saw Clark glance at me and then back at Lex.

"All right. Thank you. I'll be sure to tell her." Clark said dully and gently shut the door behind him. He rushed up the stairs and stopped where I was.

"What? What did he say?" I asked hopeful.

"You're not gonna like this," he paused, "But..."

"What? It can't be that bad. Did he find the person or not?"

"He told me the only way to testify is to bring you in for examinations," Clark knew I wasn't going to like it, which is why he kept his head down.

I gasped, "You told him 'no' right," I asked as my heart dropped. Clark didn't respond for a minute, "You said _'yes'?_"

"Well, What could I do? I love you too much!" He said, "I wanna make sure that you are really all right because lately you've been acting a bit strange." "Oh, so you think that if he experiments on me then that's ok?" I calmed down a minute, "When does he want me to come in?"

"Next week." He said, "He's really busy this week."

"Good. I'll be in my room" I ran off to my room and shut the door behind me. I sighed then sprawled myself across the bed and closed my eyes.

_'What have I done,'_ I thought to myself as I felt a tear form at the corner of my eye. I quickly brushed it off, _'The only power I wish I had was to turn back time. I wouldn't have gotten rid of my powers and been so selfish!'_


	4. Chapter Four

I awoke that morning still sprawled out on my bed as I was last night. I took a glance at my digital clock as it struck 5:00 in the afternoon, "_Huh!_" I screamed as I remembered my date with Jordan was in two hours, "Oh no! I won't be ready in time!" I slammed my door open, almost hitting Clark in the face, "Oops! I'm sorry," I rushed passed him not even looking at him.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Big date! Gotta run!" I shut the door in the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. By the time I had gotten out, it was already 5:30, "Oh no! I'll never make it in time," I said to myself as I ran down the hall with nothing but a towel on.

Right at that moment I heard the bell ring, "Crap!" I yelled as I ran at full speed into my room. I hid in my closet as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and at the foot of my door. I gasped as I shouted, "I'll be right out!"

It was my mom who was at the door, "Kiara, Lex is here to see you," she said as she knocked four times against my door.

_'Lex?'_ I thought as I quickly threw something on. I ran down the stairs as I was still buttoning my shirt. I jumped down the last step and swung around the railing. Sure enough, Lex was standing right in the doorway.

"He says it's something crucial that he needed to talk about with you," Mom left us to it.

"Umm, hi," I said, "There is something you wish to speak with me about?"

Lex stepped through the doorway and into the house, "We found out who poisoned you. But we need you in immediatly for examinations. We think the poison is spreading." "Why? It's only Morphine... what can it possibly do to me," I said harshly, closing the door behind me.

"I don't expect any questions from you. Get your things. You're gonna spend a few days in the lab," Lex replied, as he waited for me outside.

I stood put for as long as it took to collect my thoughts, which seemed like a while but really only a matter of seconds. I rushed upstairs and told Clark what happend.

"No! I will not let you go with him." Clark stood up and moved towards the door.

"Clark! It's no use," I looked down, "He needs me. It's almost as if he wants to help me." "Look, I know Lex like the back of my hand. You can't trust him. It may seem he's trying to help you, but he only wants you for _his_ own good," Clark's hand reached out and touched the knob of his door.

"I'll go with him!" I raised my voice then lowered it quickly, "I have to." I got up and packed a few shirts and clothing and left with my head down, "Tell mom I said I'm leaving." I looked down and shut the door behind me. I went down the stairs with a dull expression on my face. I sighed and took a deep breath, "I'm ready to go, Lex."

"Good," He responded, as one of his agents took my bags and threw them in the trunk of the limo. I got in the back seat and managed to sit as far away from Lex as I possibly could, which wasn't pretty far considering it was only a car. Lex never really told me who drugged me, yet again, I never really asked. I didn't want to.

It took us a good twenty minutes until we finally arrived at Luthor Corp, the creepiest place to be on Earth, let me tell ya. The limo driver opened my door and I got out and waited until Lex got out before I went with him. We walked up to the double entrance doors as he put his hand through a scanner and the doors to Luthor Corp opened suddenly. We walked down the lobby as his employees waved hello to him. There was even a _'Good evening,'_ and _'How are you?'_ in there somewhere. I felt a chill in the air. Not the kind of chill when a wiff of air rushes passed you, the kind when you sense something's wrong or something doesn't feel right. I felt my lips turn cold and then my body, and for a split second, forgot where I was. I continued following Lex, not uttering a word as we paced the corridors on the left and right of us.

'Room 27, room 28, room 29," I read to myself as I felt my legs grow numb, _'I wonder where he's taking me.'_ Then, just up ahead, there was this rather large room. It almost looked like a warehouse. It was strange. I almost felt as though I was going to the doctors office.

"Just think this as going to the doctor," Lex explained as he pointed me in the direction of a small chair in the center of a huge room.

I nodded and walked on, "Oh wait!" I spun around quickly remembering my date with Jordan, "Umm, can I just make one quick phone call?"

Lex nodded as I walked outside. I pulled out the slip of paper containing Jordan's number on it and punched in the digits on my phone. It rang two in a half times before there was any answer, "Hello?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Hey Kiara?" A voice answered back.

"Hey yeah. Umm... I just wanted you to know that," I paused for three seconds, "That I won't be able to make it tonight."

"Are you ok? You sound a little spooked," Jordan replied calmingly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just getting tested at Luthor Corp."

"Luthor Corp? Why are you getting tested there," He raised his voice a bit.

"It's a long story I'll tell you about it late-" I was cut short by a punch I received across the face, "_Urgh!_" I yelled as Jordan could clearly hear the phone fly out of my hands and crash to the floor.

"Kiara? Hello? ...Ok stay right there! I'm coming for you!" He hung up the phone.

I tried to open my eyes as someone was dragging me into the room, my cell phone still on the floor. I tried endlessly to keep myself conscience. As my vision proceeded to get blurry. The last thing I could remember seeing was a shadowy figure jump down from the ceiling and attack Lex, the next moment I was on the floor.

I cringed as I felt someone reach out and touch me. Very slowly I opened my eyes, only to see myself surrounded in blood. I gasped as I crawled back and hit the wall. I stood up only to get a closer look at what had happened. My eyes darted across the room as I saw Jordan lying there on the floor, drenched in blood, "_Jordan_," I rushed over to him and literally fell down next to him. He was still alive, "Jordan! Who did this to you?" I demanded as I felt his hand reach up and gently touch my cheek.

"Ki...ara?" He gasped between words. Blood was dripping from the sides of his mouth. I ripped the sleeve of my shirt off and tried to wipe as much blood as I could away from his face and wounds.

"Shhh..." I said as tears formed in my eyes once again, "Tell me, Jordan, who did this to you?" I requested with a sniffle.

"It...it- doesn't... mat-ter now that... you-'re safe," He smiled weakly as it tortured my heart.

"No!" I cried, "Jordan! Please tell me!" At that second the door slammed open as Lex and his assisstant barged in, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Ki-ara," Jordan tried to whisper to me, "Get...out of-here!" His voice was quickly dying down.

"No! I won't leave you here! Lex! Tell me what you did to him!" I demanded as they tried to drag me away from him, but I would not follow orders.

"Kiara, let's _go_!" Lex yanked me off, half breaking my arm, "This was none of our doing!"

"I don't care! He needs me!" I screamed, crawling back over to him. The assisstants nails dug into my arm as I let out a piercing scream. Blood ran down both sides of my arm like a dying fountain.

Jordan tried to get up using the bar against the wall, "Dont... you lay a finger...on her!" his colour was quickly draining from his face. I could tell that he wouldn't last much longer, even if he tried. I managed to get away from Lex and the other one with nothing but a few scratches. I staggered over to Jordan and held him tightly in my arms.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered in a high-pitched, above normal voice.

"You have nothing... to be sorry for." He rested his head on my shoulder as I sobbed quietly into his chest, "Lemme see your arm," He weakly rolled up the sleeve that wasn't torn off. There was four huge wounds on the topside of my arm. I quickly pulled my arm away.

"It's nothing. Nothing compared to your wounds! Lemme see them!" I pulled up his shirt, and there right in the middle of his stomach was a ginormous hole at least five inches deep and a width of at least seven inches. He was in critical condition and he needed medical attention - and fast! I needed to find a way out of here. No matter what it took, I was going to get him out of here - one way or another, "Can you use your powers?"

He tried but failed, "_Agh!_ No. Sorry." I panicked for a few seconds before Lex took hold on my shoulder and started pressing inward.

"Agh!" I gasped as I was slowly falling to my knees. Everything around me was rapidly going in and out of focus. I tired to grab onto something that would have prevented me from passing out again, but nothing was in sight. All faded away in a blur of golden light.

I opened my eyes only to see myself in the hands of Clark, "Wha-, Clark?" I gazed around the room, yet there was no room, "Where...where is he?"

Clark looked up and saw my gashed up face, "Kiara, I didn't know. Lex was only doing this to see what you could withstand."

"What? He almost killed-" I stopped in mid-sentence only to discover that Jordan was no where to be seen, "Jordan! Where is he?"

"He," Clark paused only for a moment.

"He what?" I gasped, "He's not dead is he?" My eyes filled up with tears as I choked on my words.

"No. He's at the hospital," Clark added. I was relieved. He really appeared to be dying back there to me.

"We have to go over there! This was all my fault!" I got up, limping slightly.

Clark came up behind me and gripped my waist, "I know a better way! C'mon!" He lifted me off the ground as he and I sped up to the hospital. I watched as I looked around at all the trees and the environment fly passed us as Clark sped faster than the vehicle speed limit. My hair was whipping my face as I swung in his arms. I could just imagine what Jordan must look like, as I recalled the time before I passed out. I felt a tear drop down the corner of my eye because of the wind speed. Once we stopped, my hair brushed over my forehead as my face was slowly getting warm again. Clark placed me on the ground infront of the double doors leading to the hospital. I looked at him as I proceeded forward with a blank expression on my face. I walked up to the registration desk and stated my name and asked to see Jordan.

"Certainly. He's been expecting you," the secretary said in a calming tone.

I glanced at Clark with a more relieving look in my eyes and followed the doctor down the long and drawn out hallway. Each room looked identical to the one next door to it. And there, all the way at the end of the hall, in room 127 lay Jordan Campbell on the hospital bed.

"Mr. Campbell, your friends are here to see you," the nurse said as she walked off to help another patient.

I stepped in the dark, blue-ish room and took a seat by his bed.

"I'll wait outside," Clark suggested like he knew that Jordan would probably want to see me alone. I nodded as he closed the door behind him only leaving it ajar. I held out my hand for Jordan to reach it and he placed his hand gently in mine.

"Kiara," he whispered weakly as if he's been sick with the flu for a week, "I'm sorry...I couldn't- save you."

Tears came to my eyes once again as those words now shattered everything inside of me, "No," I gasped as the tears were now free falling from my eyes, "I should be the one who's sorry." I lowered my head in shame. I felt his hand move up to my chin and lifted my head up and we were face to face.

"You have nothing... to be sorry about." He said with a serious shine in his eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him. Even though he said that it wasn't my falt, somewhere, deep down inside, I knew it was. I didn't know what to say as he gripped my hand tighter with love, his eyes darted all around me as he wanted to lean in to kiss me. I blushed and wipped the tears from my eyes. I leaned down towards him, eyes closed, and our lips locked together. I didn't know what to expect, considering it was my first time kissing someone other than a family member. It felt pretty weird. But, I will say one thing, it was, indeed, magical. I felt his hand brush up against my face sweeping the hair away from my cheeks as he sat up.

"No." I pushed him back down, "You shouldn't get up. You're not in good condition."

"Don't worry. I'm fine," he tried to kiss me again but I pulled away, "What's wrong? You didn't like it?"

I swallowed, "No, I liked it. Maybe even a little too much," I licked my lips then stopped, "But you're in no condition to be up right now."

"Are we still on for our date?" he pulled the covers off him.

I smiled sweetly, "Of course," I went on over to him again and gave him a kiss good-bye.

"I love you," he replied back, I stopped in the middle of the door way and blushed even more, I turned around back to him and smiled a smile that not even I could control, "I love you too." I gently closed the door behind me.

Clark could just tell something big was going on by just the look on my face, "You look happier than usual. What exactly happend between you two?"

I tried to hide my blushing again, but it was no use. I was caught red-handed, "Life, Clark," I looked up and sighed in, "Just, life."

"Oookay, are you sure you're feeling all right. Cuz...this isn't you," he joked as I laughed a little bit.

"Yes, this is the real me." I stretched out as we walked all the way back home without Clark using his powers. It was nice, because I almost felt like I had a normal brother for a change.

"Mom, we're home!" Clark shouted from downstairs.

Mom rushed down as quick as possible, tears sweeping down her face as she squeezed me tightly, "Oh, Kiara! If I would have known Lex was going to do that to you, I would have never let you go with him!"

"It's ok, mom. I'm fine." I said gasping for air as she squeezed me tighter.

She finally let go, "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say," She beckoned me to the kitchen table, "I didn't know if you were hungry or not, but I made you some left over dinner."

I didn't realize how hungry I just was because as soon as I saw the turkey on the table, I practically jumped ontop of it. Clark also took a seat next to me and my mom on the other. I grabbed a plate and started gobbling down dinner. Although I really wasn't quite fond of turkey, anything eatible infront of me would do. Yep, down to the last drop, turkey leg after turkey leg, then I moved up to the wings. I definitely didn't mind my manners, the way I was eating was like a starving pig. I don't even want to tell you what that looks like. I ate until I could barely swallow anymore food. Mom finally calmed down after what seemed like ten minutes of freaking out. She took my plate and placed it in the sink. She and Clark both were surprised at how fast I could eat. I stretched out over the table almost knocking Clark's plate off the table, "Whoops, sorry." I said as I caught the glass that almost crashed on the floor, "Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight ok? G'night!" I said as I kissed everyone good night and ran off to get a good night sleep. I don't know but for some reason, when ever I'm in my room, I become depressed, and I knew, this time, it's because of what I did today, and to Jordan.


	5. Chapter Five

"So far, the Morphine is working well on Kiara," Lex said with a voice that can chill your spine.

"But, sir, what was the Morphine for, exactly?" one of his employees asked in confusion.

Lex swiftly turned around, "Because that is the only drug that can weaken Kryptonians," he paused for a moment, "Bring out Ms. Lang!" The Luthor Corp. staff team swung the door open revealing the hostage, Lana. Struggling, she tried her hardest to break free, but the ropes binding her were too tight to even move in, "Tisk tisk," Lex said with his head down in dissapointment, "I am very astounded by you're actions," he dug in his pockets only to discover my green crystal that all of my powers were stowed in, "Let's see what's in here, shall we?" He lifted his hand as to smash the crystal on the table.

"No! " I exclaimed as I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat from head to toe. I glanced at my clock, which exactly struck 3:42 AM. I listened closely as footsteps approached my bedroom door.

"Kiara?" I heard Clark's voice as he rushed in and sat by my bedside, "What happend? Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head, as I wiped the sweat off my face with the blanket, "No. It was real! Clark, Lex has Lana hostage! I have to go!" I swung the covers off of me and glided across my room and out the door.

"Kiara!" Clark shouted as I was half-way down the road already running like a weak human being, "What do you mean Lex has Lana?"

"No time to explain. It's just what I saw," I ran while the moon beamed down on me as if to say, "You don't have much time!" or something like that. I ran faster and faster until I tripped over my own two feet and my knee skidded across the tarred, whithered street. I didn't have time to scream. I had to save Lana. I don't care what happends to the crystal now. It's not worth anyone getting hurt over, and now Lex has Lana and it's all my fault! I got up, but I didn't care about the pain, as I raced all the way down to Luthor Corp. again, "Hey!" I kicked down the door.

Right before Lex was about to smash the crystal he looked up, "Kiara, right on time. I was just about to smash this work of art but now that you're here, maybe I can ask you instead," He held the crystal gently in his hands as he paced the room over to me, "Ok. Now I don't want any funny business. I want you to tell me what this is and I want you to tell me now!"

I hesitated for a second, but the look on Lana's face was killing me. I looked down and sighed, "My father gave it to me when I was very young. It was something he bought me for my birthday one year. It's incredibly valuable and I really don't want you to break it. I wanted to treasure it and keep it extremely safe after his death a year ago. I knew I had no where safe to put it. So, I asked Lana if she could hold it for me for a while." I swung him a story. I could see that it was working as I saw the redness leave his face.

He nodded and turned to Lana, "Is this true Miss Lang?" he held the crystal up to his face.

Lana glanced at me not knowing whether to go along with my story or to tell the truth, "Yes."

This was getting rediculous! I ran full speed towards Lex and pounced on his back as he collided to the ground. The crystal flew out of his hands. I dove for it as I saw Lex's staff members grab hold of me and pull me away, "No!" I cried, as I was being dragged off like a rag, "I need that crystal! You don't understand!" Lex got up and dusted himself off and scooped up the crystal once again.

"If this crystal is so important to you, then why don't you have it?" He asked wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"I told you already. I didn't have a safe enough hiding spot for it, now give it to me!" I demanded as he snatched it away again.

"I'm sorry Miss Kent, but I'm going to have to keep it a while longer. Just to be safe." Lex stated casually.

"You bastard!" I shouted, struggling to break my way out from the staff's grasp.

"Oh, now you don't want poor little Miss Lang here to die. Do you?" Lex moved over by Lana's side.

"You wouldn't!" I stopped struggling.

"Oh?" He grabbed a blade and dug it a little bit into Lana's throat as she screeched in pain.

"No! " I yelled, as I attacked the guards one-by-one, single-handedly. Then I got to Lex, "Lana. Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here!" I tried calming her down, "If you're a real man, you'd fight me instead of Lana."

"Very well," he turned the blade towards me. I backed away not knowing what to do. I backed up into his golf clubs which were right next to the fire place. I had the perfect idea. Without him noticing, I reached down and grabbed a club from out of the holder and watched him and the blade move closer to me. I breathed silently, waiting until the moment was right. My eyes were fixed on Lex's and his on mine. He then lunged at me with his knife and I moved out of the way as his knife got caught in the cracks of the wall. I clenched the club, tightly, in my hands and was ready to attack if needed. He pulled his knife out of the wall just in time for his knife to collide with my club. Good thing I took karate lessons when I was a kid, they really could come in handy at a time like this. Lex attempted to cut me a few times with his blade, but I managed to escape. My foot got caught on the rug as I tripped backwards and the club flew out of my hands. Before I hit the ground, Lex managed to take one good swing at me with his blade, which got me slightly below the shoulder. I clenched the wound tightly, so I wouldn't lose huge amounts of blood at one time. I had my eyes shut because of the searing pain he inflicted upon me. I looked up and his blade was staring me right in the face. Lex held it down so it was right above my nose, "If you dare to make one more move, I will cut you to pieces!"

Lana could see that I could use a little help. She lifted her foot up and smashed her heel down on one one of the staff's foot as he yelped in agony. Lex tuned around, giving me a chance to get up. The staff member let go of Lana as he proceeded to fall down.

"Lana!" I called over to her, "Get out of here!" I almost didn't get to finish the last part of my sentence as Lex slashed me across the arm, "Agh!" I clutched my arm.

"You better get out of here before you die!" Lex said while trying to keep his balance.

"I don't care about the crystal anymore. I was just here for Lana! You can do whatever you want with it," I exclaimed as I got up, still holding the club out infront of me. Lex backed away as I made my way over to Lana.

"Kiara!" Lana's eyes moved down to my arm as I finished untieing her. She grasped my arm, "You're arm! This looks bad!"

I quickly grabbed my arm back, "It's nothing. Lana, listen to me. you have to get out of here. I'll be down in a minute," I stated.

"Kiara!" she pointed behind me and I spun around a little too slowly.

"_Agggghhhh!_" I shrieked as Lex's blade pierced through my heart. I backed up into a wall and slid down it, weakest I've ever been, "W-why?" I tasted blood in my mouth.

The expression on Lex's face told me that he didn't mean to kill me, "Kiara." Lex knelt down beside me, "Stay with me here!" He shook me a couple times making sure I was still alive.

"Get. . .Lana. . .out of- here," I gasped. Pinned against the wall, I felt my body yield to the extreme pain. My vision seemed to worsen as I feared this was the end. My eyes began to close and I struggled to keep myself alive. The fearful shouts of Lana and Lex dimmed to the point where they were muffled. I heard and felt the beating of my own heart as is pounded against my chest. My breathing slowed to a stop as I grew limp.

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly, gasping for air as my wounds seared with pulsing agony. A bright light blinded me as I shielded my eyes. My head was spinning as I grew paler and more ill. I allowed my eyes to get acquainted to the light, "Am... am I dead?" I asked as my eyes finally adjusted.<p>

I felt something tap my shoulder as a figure slowly appeared before me, "No you're not, but you barely pulled through." The outline of the figure slowly started to resemble Clark.

My heart throbbed as I feared that I would never see him again, "Cl…ark?" I asked, softly, making sure I wasn't just dreaming. I heard the steady beeps of the machine that I was connected to, "Wh-where am I?"

"Shhh… you're at Smallville Hospital. You need to rest. You've been fatally injured and you need a full recovery," I heard a different voice this time. I glanced beside Clark and there stood Jordan. He leaned over and kissed me, lovingly, on my forehead. I blushed as I tried to fix my hair a little bit so at least I looked half decent. I peered around him wondering if anyone else was there. No one?

"Where's mom?" I asked noticing that she wasn't there. Clark let out an oppressing sigh as he was about to say something until I stopped him, "She's not hurt or anything, is she?" I attempted to sit up.

"No," he apprehended me from doing so, "She's just a bit torn up about this whole situation with Lex."

Lex…Lex…everything that happened suddenly became clear again. My eyes widened as I remembered Lana, "Where is she…" I declared, "Where's Lana?" I pulled the bed sheets off of me as I ripped the IV tubes out of my arms. Wow, that was about the dumbest gesture I could pull off! As I tore the tubes out of my veins, the steady beeping sound of the machine went flat, triggering an alarm to blare from every end of the hospital.

Jordan struggled, endlessly, to prevent me from getting out of bed, "Kiara, please, you must stay in bed!" he demanded of me.

"I need to know where Lana is!" I reprimanded desperately attempting to escape from his grasp. My heart pounded against my chest as it throbbed with pain, once again.

"Relax, Kiara. She's fine. She's just resting in another room down the hall." Clark stated assisting Jordan in keeping me still.

At that moment, about six nurses rushed in the room equipped with machines, tubes, and needles. I quit squirming and returned to my bed.

"Code 495. This is Doctor Casey. What is the patient's malfunction?" someone at the other end of the transmitter specified.

"It's all right. It's just a false alarm." Clark pointed out. The nurses continued to hurtle around my bed.

The nurse with the transmitter held down the response button and replied, "Negative. The patient is well and stabilizing. All clear."

"You almost gave us a right good scare there," a motherly voice caught my attention, "You almost didn't make it the first time. Let's keep it that way, shall we? Try to keep still." she refilled the IV machine up and reconnected the tubes into my arms. There was something about her voice that soothed me right away. I couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded vaguely familiar. Her face even reminded me of someone I knew. What was with this woman? The thought of her would not leave me alone. Where have I seen her before…in my dreams? No, I knew that couldn't be it, but where? Then it finally hit me. Back at Lex's lab…that was her! The one who force fed me that weird solution in my vision, but that was all just a dream, right? Without noticing, my grip tightened around Jordan's wrist.

"What? What is it, Kiara?" He squeezed my other hand. The tingle went up my arm and into my spine and knocked me back into reality. I blinked the thought of her away as the rest of the nurses cleared the room and went back to what they were doing before. Even though I didn't say anything, Jordan knew that something did not quite feel right.

"Clark, can I talk to you for a second?" I let go of Jordan's hand for he knew that I wanted to talk to my brother in private. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek and left Clark and I alone.

"What's up?" he grabbed a chair and sat down.

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "It's that nurse. I recognized her from one of my visions or whatever drug I was under when you and Lex found me unconscious!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down," he noticed that the IV machine was beeping out of control, indicating that my blood pressure was incredibly high, "You need to calm down. You're too hyped up. Take a deep breath and relax," he spoke softly, "You are in no condition to even be talking right now."

"No, Clark, I'm fine!" I objected, as my blood pressure was rapidly increasing. I felt the same sharp pain in my heart as I did a few minutes ago. The IV fluids circulated my body and spread through my heart as it began to decrease the pressure and pulse forcing it to stabilize. It took me a while before I finally realized that I was asleep again. Clark's voice had faded out once again as the relaxing sensation overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p>I woke up exactly an hour later, alone, in the hospital. Still achy, I managed to sit up all the way. I gazed upon the deserted room and at all the machines that I was connected to. It was pitch black in the room with a slight chill in the air. The only visible light was the green blinking 'power' button on the IV machine. There was a cold swift breeze that swept across my face due to the fact that there was an air vent directly above my bed. I slowly but gently removed the covers from my body. I shivered a little as the frigid air draped my body. The beeping machine that recorded my pulse echoed throughout my ears. It was the most obnoxious sound after a while. I carefully detached the IV tubes from my arms attempting to not set the alarm off again, which I managed to accomplish. I swung my lets over the bed. The floor felt like ice beneath my bare feet. I looked down and saw my reflection against the shiny, newly polished marble floor. It was way too fancy for a hospital floor, in my opinion. I wobbled over to the coat rack which stood to the left of the doorway. Trembling, I peered through the blinds out into the hallway. There wasn't a single light on. I scampered about in search of a flashlight or match - something. I reached into my pocked and used the backlight of my cell phone as a guiding light. I turned the knob and pushed the door open ajar. The creaking of the door echoed throughout the dark, empty hallway. I tip-toed out of my room leaving the door open behind me. As I picked up my pace, the more colder it became. Where the hell was everyone? My eyes darted around hoping to find some traces of movement, "Hello?" I tried calling out as my voice filled the deserted hallway. I paused for a few seconds as the echo of my voice died down. The startling sound of a door slamming caught my attention. I jumped out of my skin in both fear and hope that I was not alone. I glanced down at my hand which contained a number on it that Clark had wrote down earlier. I remembered that it was a room number…Lana's room number, "208," I whispered to myself, repeating it over and over in my head. I passed by each room as the numbers were going in descending order. 217…216…215…each side was a different number. I hadn't even realized the fact that I was now running down the hallway. 211…210…209…I was getting closer. Then, finally, there is was. Room 208, as expected. I peered inside the window on the door. The lights were off, but I tried to adjust my eyes as I began to visualize the outlines of the shapes and figures that surrounded the room. I turned the knob, slowly, losing grasp of it a couple times due to the fact that my palms were sweating like crazy. I finally managed to open the door, attempting to not make that much noise as I stepped inside the room, "Lana?" I barely uttered a sound. I followed the light of my cell phone as I made my way over to the bed. I heard the sound of the machines functioning which signifies that someone was in the room. In this case, it was Lana. I slowly waved the light over her face just to be sure it was her. Sure enough, it was. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I didn't want to wake her up from her sleep. I followed the light back out of the room and closed the door, silently, behind me. I directed the light and followed it into the lobby of the hospital. To my surprise, the lights were on and the nurses were all attending their patients. I placed my phone back into my pocket as my hands were shaking. I was in nothing but a hospital robe. I stood where I was for a minute or two letting this whole situation sink in my mind. Telephones were ringing off the hook, music was softly playing throughout the background of the lobby, and audible chattering filled the room. I bundled myself up even more as I strolled over to the main desk located in the center of the lobby. There was a woman with tied back brown hair and shocking blue eyes dressed in scrubs typing away at the computer. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at her name tag, "Excuse me miss…Stacie?" I asked as she didn't look up at me or anything, but I continued to speak anyway, "I was just wondering where my family was and did they leave yet? The last name would be under 'Kent'." I waited for for a response but got nothing in return, "Excuse me?" I repeated myself. Still, she didn't say anything, "Hello?" I came again, sounding a bit annoyed now. No reaction, yet again, "Fine, I'll wait!" I angrily took a seat in the lobby and waited. I sat there with my arms crossed and my feet were tapping impatiently.<p>

"Hello." a meek voice drew my attention from two seats away from me. A young girl no older than three was staring directly at me. I unfolded my arms when she smiled at me. She had piercing green eyes and rather short, thick, almost white hair. She was fiddling around with, what appeared to be, a Barbie™ doll or something.

"Oh, hi there!" I replied almost in a whisper. Her smile warmed my heart like a wild fire blazing through a forest.

"Wanna play Barbies™ with me?" I saw her smile light up her entire face as I was just about to respond.

"Who are you talking to?" A mature woman in the seat directly behind the young girl spoke as I saw her glance at me. I smiled and waved at her until I realized that she was looking right through me, "You have got to stop with these imaginary friends of yours, Claire. It's time you start making some real friends!" The woman spoke again.

What was she talking about? Real friends? I am real, but why couldn't she see me?

"But she _is_ real, mom! She's right there." Claire wined back, pointing in my direction.

"Honey, please! You have got to stop this." The woman snapped back as the young girl fell silent.

I leaned over more toward the girl, "What's going on? Why can't she see me?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know." she paused for a while, "She thinks you're imaginary."

I tried, desperately, to remain calm, which wasn't exactly as simple as it seemed. Claire rummaged through her pale pink and yellow backpack in search of another doll. She pulled one out and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I tried to smile as I reached for it and it slipped right through my hands, "What the-" I attempted to retrieve it from the chair it had fallen on. My hand went right through the object again. This was way too weird for one day. What the hell was wrong with me? If no one could see or hear me, then am I…dead? I tried, endlessly, to keep the doll from falling out of my hands as it refused to budge from the chair it was on. I heard the blare of an alarm echo around the building as the doctors and nurses darted from one side of the hospital to the other in a matter of seconds.

"Code red in room 221!" once of the nurses exclaimed she burst through the double doors leading to the lobby.

"Hmm…wonder what's going on." I tried to get a better look at what all the fuss was about. At that moment, Clark, my mom, Chloe, and Jordan entered simultaneously through the entrance of the hospital. I jumped to my feet and called out Clark's name. Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I at least wanted to try. I thought that maybe, with his abilities, he would be capable enough to hear me, "Clark!" I pleaded to be heard. I saw my mom rush over to the front desk as Clark and the others raced through the lobby. Their shoes tapped, violently, against the hard marble flooring. I remained where I was for a moment for it felt like I just had the wind knocked out of me. My breathing increased as my face was flushed due to the fact that I was terrified. My heart skipped a few beats as the room number, 221, repeated within my brain. Room 221 was my room! Without hesitating, I followed Clark and everyone through the double doors. The presence of doctors and nurses lingered behind me. Completely out of breath, I slowed down and panted as I desperately attempted obtain normal breathing levels. Nurses dashed passed me as there was a rush of cool air that swept across my face. As I turned the corner, there was a crowd of people right outside room 221, my room. Not only were there doctors and nurses surrounding the area, but even neighboring patients were curious to see what was going on. My heart almost stopped for I knew, for sure, that was my room. I heard the faint cries of Chloe in the distance. I was too afraid to see what was happening in there. I felt the cold sting of my tears stain my cheeks like rain on the window sill. The alarms continued to sound as I made my way over to the congested room. The panicked cries of doctors trying their best to keep me alive and stabilized filled my mind with a sense of dread. As I was two doors away from my own, another something drew my attention away. The devastating sobs of my mother dragging her feet down the hallway. I felt my heart crush into tiny shards of glass within me. My lips tightened together as I struggled to keep myself sane. The pain I felt seemed to blind me in an endless sea of tears as I whispered, "Mom," and I tried to reach out and touch her arm but something was preventing me from doing so. I followed her inside the room. The scent of medicine filled my lungs and almost suffocated me. I looked up, only to see Clark gazing upon the bed. I followed his glance which led me to the bed. There, laying motionless, I saw myself. I covered my mouth in fear and pain as I stumbled backwards. _What is going on here? This is not normal! _A sense of calmness drenched my body, "Clark, please, if you can hear me," I paused and looked away, "I need to get back in there." I choked back tears, "Don't let me die!" At that moment, I felt someone, gently, tap me on the shoulder. I spun around so fast, ecstatic, that someone could actually see me. I looked down and saw Claire just staring back at me.

"What's going on?" she asked in a soft, yet terrified voice. I was about to say something as I just came up with a brilliant idea. I pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear. She pulled away and nodded as she skipped her way over to Clark, "Excuse me," she pulled at his jeans.

"Well, hi there," he replied, kneeling down a little bit.

She looked as me as I beckoned her to tell him, "Umm…Kiara wanted me to tell you that everything is going to be all right," she smiled as Clark's smile faded.

"What are you talking about? When did she tell you this?" he glanced at my lifeless body on the bed and then back up at the girl.

She pointed over to me as I stood at the foot of the doorway.

"She's right over there." Clark squinted his eyes but he still was unable to see me.


End file.
